


Welcome Home

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited after a mission, Bucky shows Steve how much he missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352292) by [cloooudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy)



> This was written for [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) after her disappointment in another A/B/O fic and also as a "get well" fic. This is also my first indulgence in A/B/O and a lot of the kinks that go along with it.

**Title** : Welcome Home  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 3865  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : AU, A/B/O Dynamics, established relationship, Alpha Bucky, Omega Steve, bottom!Steve, knotting, self-lubrication, telepathic bond, soul bond, anal fingering, rimming, anal sex, barebacking, fluff, PWP  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Reunited after a mission, Bucky shows Steve how much he missed him.  
**A/N** : This was written for [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) after her disappointment in another A/B/O fic and also as a "get well" fic. This is also my first indulgence in A/B/O and a lot of the kinks that go along with it.

He felt a tug behind his ribs the second the Quinjet touched down on the tower’s landing deck. Bucky had been on a covert mission with Clint and Natasha. They should have completed it three days ago, but Steve had sensed Bucky’s uneasiness two days before they were scheduled to come home. Through their bond, he’d gotten inklings of Bucky’s displeasure with how the op was going. Sent back reassured vibes, Bucky’s annoyed murmurs in return settling the disquiet in his chest.

 _Steve, baby doll, thank fuck we’re_ home.

Bucky had to be close if Bucky’s thoughts reached him. His tablet thwumped on Bucky’s side of the bed when he tossed it. Levered himself out of his blanket cocoon and made his way downstairs to meet Bucky. Their bond quickened his pulse, excitement over being reunited with his Alpha guiding his steps. The suite’s door swung slowly open under Bucky’s metal hand.

“ _Buck_ ,” said Steve, thighs rubbing together at the sight of Bucky. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad to see that mug, Rogers,” teased Bucky, dropping his duffle next to the door, brow wrinkling, flash of his own delirious grin and shiny, absent eyes broadcast over their bond. He pushed at their connection. Pushed that thought right out of Steve’s head and smirked at Steve. Kicking off his sneakers, he gestured Steve closer. “Ain’t gonna come give your fella a welcome home kiss?”

Steve rolled his eyes but met Bucky and threw his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, head tipping back so Bucky could nuzzle his throat. Scrape of Bucky’s scruff making him moan. Bucky licked the thud of his pulse and nosed the hinge of his jaw. He shivered. “I’ll have to thank Clint and Nat for bringing your ass home alive.”

“You sure it’s my _ass_ you’re glad to have home?” asked Bucky, dropping his arms around Steve’s waist and rocking their hips together. He dug his fingertips into Steve’s butt, spreading his cheeks through his sweat pants, fabric already a little wet at the seam. “Sure missed me, didn’t you, doll?”

“It was _heavenly_ without you around runnin’ your damn mouth,” said Steve, the sound he made when Bucky pressed against his slickening hole destroying any notion he’d been grateful for the solitude. 

“If you say so.”

“I _do_ say so— _Bucky, fuck_.”

Bucky smirked and scented the other side of Steve’s throat, growling at the tug of Steve’s fingers through his hair. Bun undone, the loose waves tumbled around his jaw, Steve pulling them back away from his face.

“Welcome home, asshole,” whispered Steve, making himself smaller so he had to lean up to kiss Bucky. Slick trickled down his inner thigh and he rubbed up against Bucky. “Come _here_ ,” he groaned, pulling at Bucky until he was pinned between Bucky and the wall. Bucky hummed and sucked kisses down his throat, hands sliding down the back of his sweats and squeezing his ass.

“Nope. If I’m gonna do you it’s gonna be in our bed; let’s go,” said Bucky, throwing Steve over his shoulder, keeping Steve steady with his metal forearm across Steve’s ass. “Jesus, you smell fantastic.” He ignored Steve’s protests at being carried around and nuzzled Steve’s hip, nipping his exposed skin.

 _Bucky, I fuckin’ hated this when I was small and I_ still _hate it_.

Bucky rolled his eyes, felt against his shoulder how much Steve didn’t like being treated like the Omega he was.

He’d been _amazed_ when he’d first scented Steve to be an Omega. Hadn’t expected that _sweetness_ to be coming off of _Stevie_. They’d been playing stickball in the alley between the Rogers’ apartment building and Braden’s Pub and Inn next door. Well, he, Tommy, Michael, and Johnny had been playing. Steve sat off to the side, hunched over on top of the garbage bin, scribbling on the back of one of the misprinted medical pamphlets his Ma had brought home from work.

Steve had been weird the whole morning, hardly back-talking the younger boys when they talked too big for their britches. The other boys had gotten tired of stickball and tried to see who could bounce the ball the highest. Bucky nudged Steve until he made space for both of them to sit, garbage lid denting beneath their weight. Steve had sketched the curl of his hands around the broom handle, the fold of Johnny’s fingers over the hi-bounce, and that stupid curl that hung across Michael’s forehead.

Bucky swallowed hard, brow furrowing, prick taking notice of _something_. He inhaled sharply, Steve shifting restlessly next to him, little blond head tipping back the slightest bit. “ _Steve_ ,” he said, leaning down and pulling in another deep breath. “Is that—is that _you_?”

“Stuff it, Bucky,” sighed Steve, dropping off of the garbage can and tucking the pamphlet under one strap of his suspenders.

“No, _hey_ ,” said Bucky, waving off their friends and trailing after Steve. He caught Steve’s wrist, stilling Steve in his tracks. “How come ya’ smell so good?”

“You _know_ why, ya’ jerk,” muttered Steve, digging the scuffed toe of his shoe into the asphalt and shaking free of Bucky’s hold.

Bucky shook his head, eyes refocusing on his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s sweat pants. Hadn’t realized they’d even made it into their bedroom.

“God, Buck, I said your name four times. You all right?” asked Steve, rubbing his palms up and down Bucky’s forearms. He’d felt that bubble of nostalgia between his lungs, knew whichever of Bucky’s memories had been triggered wasn’t anything _bad_ , but he had to check in anyway.

“Yeah. _Yeah_ , I’m good. Remembered when you Destined.”

“Oh god, you gotta remember that _now_?” asked Steve, bucking his hips to bring Bucky’s attention back to undressing him.

“Never smelled anybody so goddamn sweet before, baby doll,” whispered Bucky, peeling Steve out of his sweats. “ _Still_ smell fucking wonderful.”

“Smell all like you now, ya’ mook.” Steve let Bucky pull off his t-shirt and tilted his head under the rub of Bucky’s jaw along his throat.

“Nah, still smell like you, Stevie,” said Bucky, sucking a mark over Steve’s pulse and then leaning away to strip off his own clothes, “still smell like my pretty baby doll. But you can only smell me on you; don’t even know how incredible you smell to every Alpha that passes you by.” He ducked down and rubbed his face against Steve’s chest, pinking his collarbone with his scruff, marking Steve all over with his scent.

“You think _I_ smell wonderful, _fuck_ Bucky…” moaned Steve, pulling Bucky against his chest and nosing behind Bucky’s ear, deeply inhaling Bucky’s strong scent, salt and leather, with a hint of that dark, acrid, tang of gun smoke. “I am though.”

“You are what?” asked Bucky, pressing his palms either side of Steve’s waist and kissing his way down Steve’s firm belly.

“You know, not _completely_ annoyed that you’re home,” sighed Steve, combing his fingers through Bucky’s hair and holding it back, watching Bucky suck marks into his muscles.

Heat swelled in Bucky’s chest, Steve’s side of the bond caressing his own, connection allowing him the dual pleasure of kissing Steve’s fluttering stomach and the sensation of Steve having his belly kissed. He traced the rim of Steve’s bellybutton with the tip of his tongue, dipping it into Steve’s navel, Steve’s hushed gasp making him grin. Steve’s cock twitched up against his chest, cockhead slicking his skin.

“Jesus, Bucky.” Steve let go of Bucky’s hair. Dragged his fingertips up and down his own sides and shivered, pleased that Bucky shuddered in turn. He reached for his cock, but Bucky caught his wrists. Lifted them over his head and pressed them against the pillows. Bucky kneed his thighs further apart, wedging himself between his legs. Metal fingers teased his slick hole, muscle clenching and relaxing under the firm rub. “Mm, want to get your cock in me, don’t you?”

“More than anything, sweetheart,” whispered Bucky, coating two fingers in Steve’s slick and slowly pushing them into Steve’s body. Steve stretched easily around the metal, hips hitching higher as he pressed in to the knuckle. Curled his fingers and rubbed the sensitive nub. More wetness seeped out around his fingers, dripping down the crack of Steve’s ass and over his wrist.

Steve keened and rocked against Bucky’s hand, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. Wanted more but didn’t let himself ask for it. His belly was wet with precome, cock leaving sticky trails with each thrust of his hips. He reached for his erection again and Bucky caught his wrist. Quirked a brow and clucked his tongue before pinning his wrist back above his head. Kept his hand there as Bucky stared down into his eyes.

“Missed having you like this, Stevie,” said Bucky, driving his fingers deeper and teasing a third against Steve’s rim. “So damn wet for me, baby doll. Fucking _dripping_ at the thought of me spreading you with my knot and filling you up.”

“ _Buck_.”

“You gotta ask me for it. Ask me for another finger. Go on, baby, I’ll wait.” He stilled his fingers, brushing the knuckle of his ring finger around the edge of Steve’s hole. Heard Steve swearing, loud and clear, in his head. Bucky smirked. “Ste-ve,” he sing-songed, pushing against Steve’s prostate, Steve gasping over the stimulation.

He clenched around Bucky’s fingers, calves tensing as he rolled onto the balls of his feet. Steve chewed on his bottom lip, broadcasting his desire for _more_ across their bond. Bucky reprimanded him through the connection, shaking his head and slipping his digits free. “ _Buck_ ,” he whined, hips following the withdrawal. “You _fuck_. Use three fingers, _please_.”

“All you had to do was ask, Stevie,” said Bucky, sliding his fingers along Steve’s cleft and pushing Steve’s slick and three fingers back into the glistening stretch of Steve’s body. He spread his fingers apart, working them in and out of Steve’s hole to the same rhythm as Steve’s stuttered breaths. Steve didn’t _need_ this much preparation, but he _loved_ taking Steve apart with his fingers. Loved rubbing Steve’s prostate and keeping his Omega on edge until Steve’s eyes teared up and Steve let himself _beg_. And Steve never told him ‘no’ because Steve loved it nearly more than he did.

Steve grunted and flattened his feet on the bed again. Spread his legs wider and buried his clenched fists under the mess of their pillows. Bucky curved his fingers, metal tips so smooth against his insides. His buttocks tightened, quaking as he held a keen inside his chest.

“I wanna hear you, Steve; be loud for me, baby doll. Let everyone know what I’m doin’ to you,” whispered Bucky, tilting his head to watch the slide of his fingers, hair falling in his face. Steve made soft _nnh_ sounds, arms shifting restlessly above his head, pillows flying off of the bed and flopping on the floor. Steve’s tablet landed with a muffled thud on the carpet. “I know you can do better.” He pushed firmly against that spot inside, tapping alternating fingertips into Steve’s prostate until Steve tossed back his head, palms loudly slapping the headboard. “More, Stevie. Come on.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed scarlet, chest rapidly rising and falling with his breaths. His eyes teared up and he gasped. “ _Bucky_ , holy shit, god you— _feels so fucking good_. Bucky, _please_!”

“ _Yeah_ , baby, that’s more like it,” said Bucky, pushing his hair back and grinning down at Steve. Twined his right hand with Steve’s left and kissed Steve’s kneecap. “I want you to come, Stevie. Come from me working your prostate. Can you do that for me?”

“God, Buck, _anythin’_ ,” gasped Steve, cock jerking and leaking against his belly. His eyes fell closed, fingers weaving through his tousled hair as he squeezed Bucky’s hand. Bucked his hips and clenched around Bucky’s thick, metal fingers.

Bucky hummed. “Do it, Steve. Let me see you, sweetheart,” he ordered, pressing all three fingertips into that firmness, relishing the contractions of Steve’s hole around his digits.

Steve cried out, Bucky dropping his hand and curling it around his spurting cock, gently stroking as he shuddered.

Bucky’s cock jumped, nipples peaking , Steve’s orgasm rolling over him. His metal arm whirred, cybernetics working harder under the tight clench of Steve’s body. “Goddamn gorgeous, Steve,” he said, rubbing Steve’s stomach. Brushing against Steve’s prostate, Steve moaned and shivered, thighs trembling. He freed his fingers when Steve relaxed around his bionic digits.

“Holy fuck,” whispered Steve, spreading out across the bed and stretching his arms out at his sides. Flattened his legs and pointed his toes.

“Good?” Bucky chuckled, Steve glaring at him, but Steve’s cock was still hard against his abdomen. “Yeah, you love me. Can you handle one more? One more time and then I’ll give you what you need.”

“What _you_ need,” grumbled Steve, flipping onto his hands and knees under Bucky’s guidance, rubbing all over the coverlet, skin oversensitive. Blood nearly vibrating in his veins. He projected every sensation over the bond, smothering his wide grin in the comforter when Bucky cursed in several languages behind him. He dropped down on his elbows, wiggling his hips, slick dripping down his legs.

“Such a shit, Stevie,” laughed Bucky, palming Steve’s cheeks and dragging his thumbs along the cleft, Steve’s hole clenching under the tease. He leant over Steve’s back, kissing down Steve’s spine.

“Bucky, come _on_.” Bucky kissed each cheek, nipping the join of buttock and thigh. Dug his teeth into his ass, making Steve gasp and grind back against Bucky’s mouth. His cock jerked, balls drawing tight, Bucky’s tongue venturing further between his legs. “ _God_.”

Bucky pushed Steve’s legs apart, licking the slick off of Steve’s sac. Dragged his tongue up over Steve’s perineum and circled Steve’s hole. Steve groaned, fingers curling in the hair at the back of his head, spine surging as Steve rolled onto his tongue. He held Steve’s cheeks apart, tracing the rim and pushing into the slick stretch of Steve’s body.

“ _Christ_ , Buck,” panted Steve, fucking himself on the agile twist of Buck’s tongue. He folded his hands over his nape, elbows digging into the mussed comforter. “You gonna get inside me anytime soon, or— _Jesus_.” Bucky slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue, rub of metal combined with the feather light wriggle of Bucky’s tongue between the digits tensing his abdomen. He exhaled sharply and balanced on his palms, rolling his hips on Bucky’s face.

“Goddamn, baby doll, taste even better than you smell,” said Bucky, angling his fingers down and rubbing Steve’s prostate. He wiped his face with his bio-fingers, sucking Steve’s slick off of them before pressing back in between Steve’s cheeks. Steve’s cock dripped between his legs and he wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, fingers folding around Steve. Stroked Steve’s thick length, prick jerking in the firm curl of his fist. “Gonna make you come for me again, Stevie,” he promised, finding that perfect pressure and rhythm, matching the flit of his tongue and fingers to the tug of his fist.

Steve moaned, back arching, entire existence centered on the pleasure of Bucky working him over. He ached for more. Ached for Bucky’s knot stretching him wide, Bucky filling him with everything he had and then holding him close until they were both satiated. “ _Buck_ , I’m gonna come. Ah fuck, _please_ , Bucky,” he groaned, snapping his hips, cock sliding through the perfect ring of Bucky’s digits.

“I know, baby. Gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good,” whispered Bucky, licking in between the scissor of his fingers. His scruff rubbed over Steve’s cheeks and hole, Steve whining and rocking back into the slight burn. “ _Yeah_ , look at that hole, so ready for my cock, baby doll. Eager to get stretched around my knot.”

“Then do it already.”

“Nuh-uh, not until you come again; let me feel how amazin’ you feel, baby doll,” said Bucky, leaning forward and getting his tongue as far into Steve as he could, rubbing his fingers against Steve’s prostate. Steve jerked, little twitches of his hips pushing Steve’s cock through his fist.

The strength of Bucky’s projected smugness made him groan, trailing off into a whine as Bucky encouraged him over the bond. Worked him over and broadcast every filthy thing he wanted to say while Bucky’s tongue was buried deep inside him. “ _Bucky!_ ” shouted Steve, spilling over the comforter and grinding between Bucky’s mouth and hand. Goosebumps rose on his skin, echo of Bucky’s pleasure crashing over him. “Bonded sex is the _best_.”

Bucky laughed and pressed kisses to the dimples at the small of Steve’s back. “You hardly experienced un-bonded sex, you punk,” he said, holding Steve’s hips as he eased his fingers out of Steve. Kissed his way up Steve’s spine and grabbed the lube from Steve’s night table. He rubbed his face over the back of Steve’s neck and then pressed Steve’s chest down into the mattress.

“About time,” grumbled Steve, glancing back over his shoulder, Bucky sliding his cock along the crack of his ass.

“At least you’ve come twice. You’re lucky to have such an attentive Alpha, Stevie,” said Bucky, squeezing lubricant over his dick and making sure he was slick.

Steve pushed his annoyance across their connection, moaning as Bucky pushed in balls deep. The second Bucky pressed flush along his back he tipped his head, baring his neck for Bucky’s bite. Hissed and ground back against Bucky as Bucky latched onto his throat. Their bond kept them on the same wavelength, always there when they needed one another most. But with Bucky buried deep inside him, it was as if they’d never existed apart.

“You’re the one that _claimed_ me; you _chose_ all of this,” he groaned, chin dipping to his chest when Bucky sucked a mark into the back of his neck.

“That’s ‘cuz you’re mine. You always have been,” whispered Bucky. He pulled at Steve, cupping Steve’s chest as Steve balanced on his palms “An’ you always will be, Stevie. And m’yours.”

_‘till the end of the line._

Bucky grinned into Steve’s damp hair, “Exactly, sweetheart.”

On his palms, Steve had the leverage to fuck himself on Bucky’s cock. He ground back, Bucky’s cock slipping in deeper before he pulled off, slowly rocking backward until Bucky was buried to the hilt.

“Like that, Steve, _fuck_.” Bucky kissed Steve’s jaw and straightened, hands curving around the sharp points of Steve’s hipbones. Let Steve slide along his cock, fingers tightening over Steve’s hips. Steve clenched around him, wetness dripping past the tight squeeze of Steve’s body and sliding down his sac. “Still so tight around me, baby doll. Fucking _slick_ so I can slide right in,” he said, countering Steve’s movements, thrusting hard when Steve pushed back into his hips.

Steve hummed, head hanging between his shoulders as he closed his eyes, focusing on the thick slide of Bucky into his body. Bucky’s hands slid between his hips and waist, massage of Bucky’s fingers making him whimper. He pressed his mouth against the inside of his bicep, muffling his groans in the hot, sweaty skin.

“ _God_ , Buck, _harder_ ,” he muttered, spreading his legs wider and digging his fingers into the comforter. Steve bit the inside of his arm, Bucky’s hands finding his shoulders and holding on as Bucky fucked him. Rubbed his jaw against the side of Bucky’s metal fingers, sucking on them when Bucky nudged them between his lips.

“Can’t get enough, can you?” asked Bucky, grinding deep and making Steve moan. Steve sucked his metal fingers down to the last knuckle, tongue sliding along the plating. He pulled them free, Steve’s panting breaths drying his digits. Petting Steve’s hair, he dragged his hands down Steve’s back, palms molding to Steve’s hips again. They moved together, bond seemingly spreading outward and enveloping them in one another’s pleasure.

The base of his cock swelled, orgasm burning in his gut, Steve’s release imminent across their connection. Bucky slowed his thrusts, Steve’s hips circling when Steve pressed against his knot.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” whispered Steve, Bucky’s knot teasing his rim. He stilled with Bucky seated inside him. “Know you want to, Buck. Come on.”

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie…” He dug his fingertips into Steve’s hips, hands trailing up Steve’s abdomen as he pressed all along Steve’s back. Carefully pushed his hips against Steve’s ass, Steve’s hole spreading wider under the pressure of his knot. “Almost there, baby doll.” Bucky palmed Steve’s pecs, rubbing the strong muscle as he rolled his hips. Steve’s breathing quickened, heat spreading through Steve’s body, intense sensations projected through their bond.

Steve gasped his name and bared his throat. He leant over Steve’s back and caught all that lovely skin between his teeth, biting down as he slipped fully into Steve. Bucky squeezed Steve’s chest, tight, soft heat of Steve’s body clenching around his knot. “Steve. _Steve_ ,” he moaned, burying his face against Steve’s bruised throat, muscles contracting around him as Steve orgasmed. He cried out, bond echoing every shudder along Steve’s spine. Shivering, he rocked his hips, Steve’s muffled whimpers making him swear.

Bucky wrapped his metal hand over Steve’s Adam’s apple, tightening his right arm around Steve’s body as he came. Hips jerking, he nuzzled Steve’s nape, both of them gasping as Steve groaned and flattened on their bed. Steve rubbed his face in the mussed coverlet, wiggling an arm underneath himself so Steve could hold their hands against Steve’s chest. His cock jerked, second wave of his release making both of them tremble.

Steve groaned and shrugged against Bucky’s chest, rolling back into Bucky’s weight until Bucky grumbled and pulled them onto their sides. He held their hands against his chest, grinding against the stretch of Bucky’s knot and gasping. Bucky threw his right leg over his hip and brushed the tip of his nose across his shoulders. “And you said I missed you.”

“Shut up, I felt how much you missed me,” whispered Bucky, dropping his and Steve’s right hands down between Steve’s legs and cupping the softening heat of Steve’s prick.

“So says you with your knot keeping us together for the next fifteen minutes,” sighed Steve, wiggling back into the cradle of Bucky’s hips. Moaned when Bucky hummed deep in his chest and pressed tighter against him, knot pushing at his rim.

“Says you trying to cuddle your massive body against my chest,” answered Bucky, holding Steve closer despite the tease. Steve hunched his shoulders and better fit himself in the curve of his body. He let go of Steve’s left hand and rested his arm under Steve’s head, Steve humming his thanks. “Would’ve had a pillow if you hadn’t chucked ‘em all off the bed.”

“This is better anyway,” said Steve, finding the perfect spot and then curling their fingers together.

“Well I’m glad you’re comfortable.”

“Shut up,” laughed Steve, tugging on Bucky’s metal fingers.

“ _You_ shut up,” groaned Bucky, settling his cheek in the crook of Steve’s neck and shoulder. He couldn’t prevent his grin when Steve snorted.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Stevie?”

Steve smiled and squeezed Bucky’s left hand, wriggling closer as he said, content bubbling across both points of their bond, “I _am_ glad you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
